Uhh
by the lovely dissidia characters
Summary: Cloud seems to be at a lost for words when he sees Squall in a certain article of clothing. Also some harcore ZidaneXBartz  it is Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Orphan's Cradle… not the best place for a walk but it's better than some places. Cloud looked around, never letting his guard down just in case an agent of Chaos were to appear.

"hey Strife". Cloud (never turning around )was ready to strike only to realize the person who called him was Squall Leonhart. "oh its only you… What's up?"

"Trying to find Bartz and Zidane.

Cloud turned around to ask why but stopped and stared at the sight before him. Squall was only had two things with him, his gunblade and a jockstrap on.

"… i….uhm. haven't…" Cloud strayed from his sentence, his mouth felt dry.

"Whatever…What are you staring at?"

Cloud looked up to meet Squall's eyes. "i.. uhm that is o say… uhh"

"OHH" Squall said with a smirk. Taking Clouds and pushing him against a wall, he whispered huskily into Clouds ear "you want me to fuck you don't you?" Squall begins grinding his hard erection between Clouds legs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa-a-hhhh, at-at least let me str-strip"

"Alright"

Cloud fumbled over his outfit, temporarily forgetting how to undress

"Fuck it" Squall yelled as he ripped Clouds Clothes from his body. Squall took a moment to drink in his uke. Cloud had a hard 6pac, some amazing pecs and huge arms. Squall licked his lips and attacked Clouds nipples." AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-MHHHNNNN… More please, touch me more!"Cloud screamed out, his nipples being harassed, his arousal being ignored. He was so close if Squall kept this up he wouldn't be able to keep his load at bay.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you cum babe" Squall leaned in to suck Cloud when all of a sudden he heard someone talking…

"Yes BartzI Squall wont ever think to look over here!"

Yeah I know! I have to admit I'm glad we pulled this prank, it was an excuse to see our friends sexy body!"

I know and… OH HI SQUALL AND CLOUD!

Squall sighed. if anybody knew how to ruin a mood it would be Zidane and Bartz...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Cloud couldn't believe it, here he was about to be fucked by this Stud and the idiot Duo had to show themselves. He couldn't believe his luck, if Sephiroth saw this he'd never hear the end of it

"Are you having fun with our little joke Squall? It looks like Cloud is in on it to!" Bartz smiled to Zidane. "wouldn't you say so?"

"Oh yes of course, Clouds practically Cumming on himself right now HAHAHA!" Zidane and Bartz were falling over themselves with laughter, it was too much! "By the way Squall we brought you-

"Well well, if it isn't the puppet, the lion, the mime and the monkey all together."

Everyone turned to hear the voice of their attacker. It belonged to the Time Witch, Ultimecia. She was standing at the top of Orphan's Cradel.

"Well Squall it would seem that you and your companions were a bit…Distracted" She laughed as she raised her hand. With a flick of her wrist, the entire structure was surrounded by arrows. This situation was turning from humorous to horrifying in an instant.

"That fool Chaos will be pleased when he discovers that four of Cosmos's pawns have been annihilated" She commanded the arrows to pierce her enemies. But then There was a flash of light as the final attack was to be dealt. Our heroes covered their eyes. When they reopened them they found themselves on the Phantom Train with Terra completely out of breath.

"Terra…Did you save us?" Zidane asked while everyone was beginning to adjust to their new location.

"Ye-Yeah I did, I'm glad that everyone is alright" she said with a glazed look in her eyes, before she passed out on the train though one thing came to her mind.

"why is it that Squall and Cloud are…NAKED?"


	3. Chapter 3

Well after terra had passed out, the boys finally had some nice empty space. Squall couldn't wait to get his big dick in Cloud's tight ass.

"So where were we" Squall says as he puts Cloud against the train's walls. Zidane and Bartz stared in awe, both Squall and Cloud had AMAZING bodies and not to mention amazing dicks! Squall began rubbing Clouds legs and sucking on his nipples. Biting, licking and sucking on those pink buds like they were candy. Cloud was moaning in sheer pleasure, his body burning with the need to be fucked.

"Squall I need you…inside me" Cloud begged as he rubbed Squall's hard pecs. Squall was like Greek sculpture. So perfect in everyway. He was so happy that Zidane and Bartz decided to play this joke on Squall. It had the best after effects!

"Not yet, first I need to prep you"

Zidane and Bartz were on the edge of their seats, watching Squall and Cloud. Both had already stripped and were jerking each other off. "Man Bartz they are REALLY good, makes me want to fuck you when we get back to Cosmos" Bartz looked over at Zidane and licked his best friend's/lover's nipples. "Cant wait"

Squall put three fingers up tp Clouds pink lips. "Suck". Cloud licks all three of his lover's fingers as if they were lollipops. He cant believe this is really about to happen! The man that he has wanted is now fucking him! It was a dream come true!

With a light pop from Cloud's cherry lips, Squall removed his fingers and pushed them into Cloud's entrance. "oh fu-fuck" Cloud said with a grimace. "it'll feel better in a moment babe" Squall said as he proceeded to finger fuck Cloud.

"oh Fuck Zidane har-harder" Bartz moaned as Zidane fucked him on the train's floor.

"Man Bartz, your so tight, it feels great on my cock" Zidane leaned forward and took one of Bartz's nipples in his mouth, while he pinched the other. Zidane then moved his tale toward Bartz's neglected cock. Bartz was now screaming pleasure. His entire body was shuddering. His ass was being fucked, his dick jerked, and his nipples were getting pinched and licked. He could not take it anymore!

"Zidane i-I'm cumming!"

"Me Too Bartz!"

Zidane gave one final thrust into his best friend filling him up with his hot load as Bartz came, his load covering from their abb's to their faces.

"Zidane that was amazing" Bartz said as he laid down on one of the seats.

"yeah, you were amazing as well. Not let's enjoy the rest of the show huh?'

By this time Squall had thoroughly finger-fucked Cloud to the point that Cloud had came once. Now it was time for the main event.

"Are you ready for something a lot bigger than my fingers my little uke?" Squall whispered as he prodded Clouds hole with his cock. Cloud, still shaken from the finger fucks simply nodded.

"Alright".

Squall pushed into Clouds very stretched hole and began pounding his ass. His thrust were hard and made Cloud moan super loudly but then he hit his lovers sweet spot.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, Squall-Again- hit that spot again!" Cloud yelled whilst thrashing around in pure euphoria. Squall was to happy to oblige, he flipped could onto his side ad laid him on a seat for better access and began to pound Cloud's ass mercilessly.

"Uhh-uhm- harder." Cloud couldn't stop moaning. Every thrust was hitting his prostate and they were coming so hard and fast that he barely had time to breath. Cloud turned and wrapped an arm around Squall's sholder. " I'm so close Squall… I want- MHHHM-to-AHHH-Cum on you" How he managed to get that sentence out he'll never know.

Squall nods, and turns cloud so he's now facing him. Squall then sits down in Cloud's previous position an says "Ride me till we both cum"

Cloud almost instantly began bouncing on Squall's dick. Only a few more thrust and he would cave.

"Squall I'm cumming! AAH_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cloud screamed as he shot 7 to 8 spurts of his hot load all over Squall's and his face abbs and pecs. That was all it took to push Squall over the edge. With one Hard, final thrust he Blew his load deep in Cloud. Cloud felt every hot spurt in his ass and he loved it. There was so much that it was dripping down clouds legs.

Cloud turned to face his lover. "Best-Fuck-Ever. I'm so hapy Zidane and Bartz played that prank on you". Cloud said breathlessly.

Zidane and Bartz both smiled and sat next to the two boys. "we are gald we did it to" they both said with a smile.

"So anybody up for another round" Zidane said with a smirk on his face. " After seeing Cloud ride Squall I want to as well!"

Squall smirked and stood up. Well as long as Cloud doesn't mind" "I don't" Cloud said smirking. "Lets all just fuck, it'll be a while before we get back to cosmos"

"Yeah" Zidane and Bartz both yelled at the top of their lungs.

Squall turned and Smirked to Cloud "Ready babe?"

Ready…


End file.
